moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Witlin
Marchioness Tiffany Witlin is a relatively new arrival to the Stormwind Noble scene. Though her family has long stood, Tiffany has mostly been a reclusive figure who has only recently surfaced in the wake of her husband's unexpected death. The Witlin Noble family have been established nobility for generations. At this time, Tiffany is in mourning and dresses as such. Past & Present Tiffany Coldhearth was the first born and only surviving child of the Coldhearth family. Though other Coldhearth children were been born, none survived to their teen years. As a result of her single child status, Tiffany was raised in relative wealth for a commoner. She enjoyed the best private tutors that Stormwind had to offer; training in the classical arts, dance, the arcane and business practices. In her early teens she began studying the arcane, though her studies were cut short by marriage and she never fully realized her potential as her family's first Mage. Seizing upon an opportunity to marry up in status, Tiffany’s parents agreed to a marriage arrangement with House Witlin while Tiffany was still yet in her early teens. Once Tiffany was of age, she was married to the Honorable Marquis Fredrick Witlin II. While at first glance the marriage arrangement to the Marquis was beneficial to Tiffany, the truth was that the marriage itself was born of financial desperation and a loveless arrangement. House Witlan was largely bankrupt at the time of the marriage, noble only in hereditary land holdings. With the arrival of Tiffany, there was an infusion of wealth through her dowry which was promptly used to settle a variety of debts. Regardless of the wealth her dowry and ultimately her inheritance infused House Witlan with, the Marquis was decadent and wasteful: a man of heavy drinking, gambling, and poor business sense. Over the years the couple produced three children several years apart: the first lost to crib death (Martha Witlin), the second fallen to infection from a broken bone at the age of 9 (Fredrick Witlin III), with only their third youngest son surviving to today (Thomas Witlin). It was only recently that Tiffany was liberated from an otherwise stifling household and unpleasant marriage. Liberty came in the form Marquis Witlin dying suddenly as a result of a hunting 'accident' deep in the murky swamps of Duskwood. Prior to her husband's death, Tiffany was a reclusive figure, preferring to engage in attend to affairs at home: a shrewd bookkeeper, and trader. Today the family is largely bankrupt with lingering debts. With the sole Witlin heir too young to yet manage the family affairs, Tiffany has accepted the mantle as her son's Ward, attending to Witlin family interests. At this time, she is still observing a mourning period for her dead husband. Physical Description Tiffany is a woman in her late middle ages, who carries herself with a sense of purpose and focus. Her features are sharp and well defined; a sculpted jawline, and long thin narrow nose. Fair skinned in complexion, she has lived a long life out of the sun which has spared her skin from premature aging. Even so, lines crease her face - delicate crows feet fan out from the corner of her eyes, and thin frown lines frame her plush lips. Ignoring the use of a coif, waist length wavy onyx hair flows out from under her hood, strongly resembling a black widows veil. Silver veins race among the waves of her hair, disrupting the inky black, a striking contrast that betrays her advancing age. Standing at an average height, Tiffany's frame is delicate and thin. Having bore several children, her hips are slightly more pronounced on her frame than that of a maidens. Though she is not heavy chested, she makes a point to insure that her attire compliments her chest, the ends of necklaces often lost into her cleavage. Her attire varies greatly based on function: for attending to internal affairs within the Marche she wears lightweight and practical attire that is comfortable in the hot and humid climate. For more formal public settings and business in Stormwind her attire consists of slightly out of date more formal gowns in darker colors. At all times she wears a wax seal ring upon her wedding finger. With each outfit there is a coordinating woven girdle belt, most commonly decorated in semi-precious stones with a stag or hound theme. Marche Of Witlin, Duskwood The Marche of Witlin is located in a volatile area in southeastern Duskwood. The territory is dominated by a large roving swamp with ancient gnarled trees, the land itself is mostly below sea level, subject to constant flooding from nearby rivers and stormwater. The territory shares borders with Stranglethorn, and Westfall. Scattered through the territory are a variety of holdings that more resemble artificially constructed islands. These various holdings serve as territorial outposts that house standing military / militia forces, and the scattered civilian populace of 'swamp rats'. The northern fringes of the territory is less boggy, and features a number of water mills. * Population: 2,000 military / 25,000 civilian. * Primary Means Of Travel: Boat, on foot, limited horseback. The thick overhead canopy of the swamps pose problems for large flyers. * Climate: Hot, humid, subject to frequent tropical storms and rain. * Regional Threats: Disease, trolls, pirates, smugglers, ogres, and the occasional feral worgen pack. * Primary Exports: Bog wood ideal for ship building, salt, charcoal, exotic herbs for use in medical applications, exotic herbs for poisons, furs & hides, swamp tar for sealing water craft, and fresh water fish / crustaceans. * Primary Imports: Beef, grains, stone, textiles, metal. * Agriculture: Primarily semi-aquatic plants: wild rice, watercress, cattail, water spinach, lotus, taro, edible mushrooms, and more. Scattered all throughout the Marche there are small patches of land that have been either build up by the locals, or drained to make room for medium size gardens. * Military Force: There is a standing force of military scattered through various outposts. Due to the nature of the terrain the forces are composed of medium to light infantry, and archers. Heavy infantry and cavalry and uneffective in the region. Guard dogs are heavily used defensively and offensively, ideal for the terrain. To enhance the effectiveness of their attacks the local military make use of either burning tar, or stagnant swamp water to create infectious wounds. Witlin Family Keep The Witlin Family Keep functions mostly a military fortification, serving as a central rallying point for forces and business. The Keep itself is sparse and practical in design and defensive abilities. An extensive bog surrounds the area, and the mote itself is muddy and thick allowing for only shallow water craft to safely approach by water. By land, there is a single narrow stone walkway to the front gate. Guests may arrive at the Keep by boat, mounted, or on foot. The Keep is sharply divided into two areas with the families own housing within the Keep set apart. The Witlin Families own housing is better furnished than the rest of the Keep, and includes the guest quarters. Keep Facts At A Glance: * The Keep is one of the few structures constructed almost entirely from stone. The roof of the structure is slate with copper tiling under it, causing a patina run off that stains the stone walls. * Critically, within the depths of the Keep is a fresh water well that is under guard at all times. * The Keep can comfortably house a small standing fighting force, and was constructed with defense in mind. Most areas include 90 degree blind right hand turns, overhead murder holes, and all doors are heavily reinforced with added warding. * There is a gate house adjunct to the Keep for problematic guests. * There are a handful of farming structures in the nearby bog which serve the Keep, supplying it with locally caught and grown food. Agricultural efforts in the area involve areas where the swamp has been drained away to create scattered patches of rich earth for medium size gardens and some orchards. * A large active kennel is kept on the Keep grounds. The families various dogs are a constant presence, with the Marchioness favoring two great hunting dogs in particular. The families hounds are used for hunting, defense, and offense. mainhall.jpg|Witlin Entertaining and Trophy Hall -Family Quarters a1c30d71835a015ab714e8f07774318d.jpg|Typical Reinforced And Warded Door DSC_3519_20_21_tonemapped.jpg|Witlin Keep Kitchen -Family Quarters 94c5f87a0687e81d1061b353d1e2e2f4.jpg|Guest Room -Family Quarters 835d3c2e4dc4a17f15a51fe164179daa.jpg|Private Bath - Family Quarters 188dd67384552e9b6631900513caec0e.jpg|Drawing Room - Family Quarters Misc *'Theme Music:' *'Misc Fact:' Gallery WitlinCoatOfArms.png|Witlin Coat Of Arms Witlin Coldheart Tree.png|Witlin & Coldhearth Family Tree coldhearth.png|Maiden Family Coat Of Arms huntart.png|Boar Hunt Art Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwindian Category:Human